criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paget Brewster
Ivan Brewster Katherine Steve Damstra |yearsactive=1994 - present }} Paget Brewster is an American actress best known for her roles in the comedy series Friends, Andy Richter Controls The Universe and the crime drama Criminal Minds. Biography The actress with the self-deprecating humor and once described as 'a sexy nut', Paget Brewster was born and grew up in a New England boarding school where her parents were teachers. After briefly attending Parsons School of Design in New York, she took an auspicious if roundabout path to an acting career. Firstly she sought out fame in New York, where she was the singer for an underground rock band, before getting her first acting job in an off-Broadway production of David Rabe's Hurlyburly. During the years, her theater credits would include Tartuffe, Four Dogs and a Bone, Chapter Two and Pack of Lies. Brewster has got to volunteer as an actress with the Young Storytellers Program and currently she appears in the The Thrilling Adventure & Supernatural Suspense Hour, a staged comedy production in the style of old-time radio. Paget Brewster then moved to San Francisco where she became a local television personality, after tending a bar for a time, when her talent for comedy became evident in a public access show, Strange America, conducting interviews and doing sketch comedy, which lead her to get an agent for the first time. Dark-haired and quick witted, with a winning smile and a mischievous allure, Brewster broke through as a talk show host on the aptly named late-night series The Paget Show, fielding topics that ranged from serious family disputes to drag queen makeovers, she had a likeable, spunky presence and came across well in the genre, even if the show never went past its 65 episodes. From there, she moved to Los Angeles, where she acted in a string of failed pilots and she filmed the music video network-set MV24. And then Brewster came to prominent attention in her recurring role as Kathy, a medical assistant/actress who dates Joey, only to fall in love with his roommate Chandler in Friends. Brewster appeared on six episodes of the series, significantly raising her profile and lining up more starring roles in failed pilots, including the police series Ghost Cop and the detective drama The Expert; in the process she got a reputation as a 'show killer' because many shows on which she had been a regular cast member had been cancelled early in their run, even if she struck gold with Love & Money, a pilot picked up for the 1999 fall season, in which she starred as Allison Conklin, a kindergarten teacher and daughter of privilege who falls for her affluent apartment building's blue-collar superintendent. After that she played several guest star roles before she landed a co-star place in the highly regarded series Andy Richter Controls the Universe where she played Jessica, Richter's friend and boss, and shortly after that, she got the part of Beth Huffstodt in the original series Huff, which aired from 2004-2006. Her voice could be heard in the animated series American Dad and most notably, provided the voice of Birdgirl for the Adult Swim series Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. In 2006, Brewster joined the cast of the hit Criminal Minds playing FBI profiler Emily Prentiss and currently she can be seen there every week in network TV. In film, Brewster's most notable role is Ms. Indestructible, the female lead in the low-budget superhero comedy The Specials (2000). On the big screen she had made her debut with an starring role in the independent feature Let's Talk About Sex, as Michelle, an intimacy-wary and controlling single woman who routinely dates much younger men; that same year she took a starring role as a NASA technician in the action packed Max Q, producer Jerry Bruckheimer's misfired TV-movie debut. Brewster's other feature film credits include Unaccompanied Minors, Hospital, My Big Fat Independent Movie, Man of the House, 'Eulogy'', The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Desperate but Not Serious. She also played Amy Pierson, a calculus teacher afraid of the water, in the independent film The Big Bad Swim that premiered at the 2006 Tribeca Film Festival.'' Brewster's range of talent was additionally exhibited in her guest appearance in the George Lopez Show where her comedic ability was stellar. Filmography *Criminal Minds - 79 episodes (2006-present) TV episodes - Emily Prentiss *American Dad! - 11 episodes (2005-2009) TV episodes (voice) - Michelle/Mia *King of the Hill - Lucky See, Monkey Do (2009) TV episode (voice) - Myrna *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) (VG) (voice) - Birdgirl *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - 8 episodes (2005-2007) TV episodes (voice) - Birdgirl/Judy/Tangy/Mail Voice *Sublime (2007) - Andrea/PVS Host *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Scheherazade (2007) TV episode - Sheila Tierney *A Perfect Day (2006) - Allyson Harlan *Stacked - Pilot (2005), The Headmaster and Poker (2006) TV episode - Charlotte *Unaccompanied Minors (2006) - Valerie Davenport *Kidney Thieves (2006) - Melinda *Huff - 24 episodes (2004-2006) TV episodes - Beth Huffstodt *The Big Bad Swim (2006) - Amy Pierson *Cyxork 7 (2006) - Bethany Feral *Drawn Together - Captain Girl (2006) TV episode (voice) *Lost Behind Bars (2006) - Lauren Wilde *Duck Dodgers - Good Duck Hunting/Consumption Overruled and Bonafide Hero: Captain Duck Dodgers (2005) TV episodes (voice) - Rona Vipra *Amber Frey: Witness for the Prosecution (2005) - Carol Carter *My Big Fat Independent Movie (2005) - Julianne *Man of the House (2005) - Binky *Two and a Half Men - A Lung Full of Alan (2005) TV episode - Jamie Eckleberry *Andy Richter Controls the Universe - 19 episodes (2002-2004) TV episodes - Jessica Green *Eulogy (2004) - Aunt Lily *Rock Me, Baby - Look Who's Talking (2004) TV episode - Debbie *Time Belt - Oh. Shit. Zombies. (2003) TV episode - Colonel Jocelyn Anchor *Brainwarp (2003) - Lipstikk *The Snobs (2003) *Now You Know (2002) - Lea *George Lopez - The Wedding Dance (2002) TV episode - Ginger *Raising Dad - Sex Ed (2001) TV episode - Tracy *Skippy (2001) - Julie Fontaine *DAG - Prom (2001) TV episode - Patti Donovan *Agent 15 (2001) - Agent 15 *Last Dance (2001) *The Trouble with Normal - 13 episodes (2000-2001) TV episodes - Claire Garletti *Hollywood Palms (2001) - Phoebe *One True Love (2000) - Tina *The Specials (2000) - Ms. Indestructible *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - Jenny Spy *Star Patrol (2000) - Rachel Striker *Love & Money - When WASPs Collide (1999) TV episode - Allison Conklin *The Expert - Pilot (1999) TV episode - Dr. Jo Hardy *Desperate But Not Serious (1999) - Frances *Max Q (1998) - Rena Winter *Godzilla: The Series (1998) TV series - Audrey Timmonds (unknown episodes) *Let's Talk About Sex (1998) - Michelle *Friends - 6 episodes (1997-1998) TV episodes - Kathy *The Paget Show (1994) TV series - Hostess 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Paget Brewster Notes *Photography is her hobby and she works occasionally as a photographer for modeling website SuicideGirls.com. She was previously known as a retro pin-up model in the Los Angeles area, as well as a retro photographer. *On February 15th, she announced she wasn't renewing her contract with CBS and ABC Studios, thus was leaving at the end of season seven of Criminal Minds. Category:Actors